ZanZaBa
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Kelly school's is going on a trip to the ZanZaBa jungle, once there she finds a old love of hers. One shot for DivaliciousDooL


Oneshot of The Viper, Randy and The Girl Next Door Kelly Kelly

This is for DivaliciousDooL who asked so nicely

hope you enjoy

:D

dont own anything

* * *

"Kelly, come on" Alicia called as she gave her suitcase to the coach driver before she watched as the blonde ran over with her suitcase and then she gave it to the guy like Alicia did.

"Sorry, Im late. Mum and Dad would not let me go, kept saying dont go, please stay"Kelly said smiling as the two climbed on the coach and then took seats right in front of Kofi and R-Truth and on the other side seat were their friends Mickie and Candice.

"Finally you here"Mickie said grinning as she ate an apple.

"Was it the parents again, Kell's"?Candice asked after she hugged her two friends before sitting back down and pulled out a book.

"Yeah"

"Well at least you here now"Mickie and Alicia said, all four girls laughed but went quite when their teachers, Trish and Edge walked on.

"Alright, everyone is here so we can now make our way to the camp site"Edge said grinning, most students screamed in excitement as they were looking forward to this trip. The Trip was to a camp site located not far from ZanZaBa Jungle, in lesson the they reseached this place and soon everyone wanted to go so the teachers made the arrangements to go.

"Well then lets get on our way"Trish replied as she fisted pump in the air and soon the two sat down while the coach driver turned the engine on and then they were off on a journey to ZanZaBa jungle. The journey was about 3 hours and the trip was eventful because John Cena and Big show were singing loud then Edge joined in, Kelly looked out the window when Alicia fell alseep.

'Wonder how he is'she thought as she watched the tree's go past, Kelly let out a sigh before she closed her eyes.

"She does miss him"Mickie said as she turned to Candice who placed her book down.

"Of course those two were like glue and I think John misses him as well"she replied looking behind to see John smiling at Cody and Ted but she could see it in is eyes. Soon they arrived and began setting up the tents before they went for dinner unaware there was a pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.

"Alright, tomorrow we will go so get your rest"Trish said and soon everyone went back to their tents, Kelly was sharing a large tent with Alicia, Mickie and Candice. The three were gossiping but then Kelly felt tired so she told the others she was going to sleep.

**Flashback**

_"Its lovely isnt it"She said as she looked at the sunset from the cliffs she and Randy were at, Randy wrapped and arm around her waist._

_"It is but not as beautiful as you though"_

_"Awww Randy"_

_Soon the pair were locked together in a romantic passionate kiss that was soon to be there last as Randy was to move away._

**Flashback Ended**

Kelly moved in her sleep as she could felt two hands slithing around her stomach and soon they moved up to her chest then up to her face, she opened her eyes to be greeted with two bright viper like eyes.

"Ahhhh!"she screamed.

Suddenly the other girls woke up and saw small snakes moving around where Kelly should of been but she wasnt there, Mickie ran out to get help while the other two screamed as they jumped out of the tent.

"What is it"Trish asked as her and Edge ran other when they heard the screams.

"Snakes, Kelly gone"

Everyone was gathered around the tent and Kofi was trying to calm Candice and Alicia down, surprizing it was working. Edge looked in the tent and jumped back out before closing it.

"You girls were right to get out"He said concerned

"What is it Edge?"

"Trish, those arent normal snakes but Vipers"

Once the area was tapped off, everyone had gathered in the larger tent where they had their dinner and soon they split off into groups to go in search of Kelly.

Kelly woke up in a little hut and she sat up quickly and looked around, she could see no one but she brought her knee's together to her chest. She was scared, she missed her friends and her class, she didnt know what to do then she heard movement outside and soon the flap of the hut opened to reveal a tribal clad Randy Orton.

"Randy?"

"Your awake"He said smiling then he fell back as Kelly jumped at him.

"What are you doing here?"She asked as she finished hugging him, he helped her stand up and then she looked around and saw people wearing the same thing like Randy.

"Well this is were I live now Kelly, this is were I come from"

Randy began explaining everything, He was born in the ZanZaBa jungle as he was apart of a tribe called Zan Za Vi. They sent him to where she lived because they wanted to have him educated better but when he hit a certain age, he had to return back. He gave her a tour of his home and she cringed when she saw the hunters cutting up a large animal, she did not like the blood that spluttered out when they hacked at it.

"I missed you so much and John as well"

"Ive missed you all too"

Kelly spent the next hours just talking with Randy and soon they were kissing like they had back in the past then Randy began moving his hands all around her body and was about to remove her top but he heard shouting.

"What is it"He asked as he stepped out.

"People in little groups walking around, they are getting closer to the tribe"

"They must be from school, I did go missing Randy"Kelly said as she stepped out, she knew she would need to leave and go back. Randy nodded and told her he would escorted her close to a group.

"I Promise I will visit Randy in the holidays"

"Good, Ill see if I can and then we will carry on with were we left off"He said smirking and it cause her to blush.

Soon Kelly was back with the school and the rest of the week was funny as Randy did visit her when she was alone and when he did, it got hot around the area. He allowed her to tell John about him and John was happy to know that his friend was happy and alive.

* * *

Alright thats is it, hope you like it

review

and

check out my other stories and oneshots


End file.
